Personal rapid transit systems include small vehicles offering individual transport service on demand. This invention relates to personal rapid transit systems with vehicles running on wheels along a track by the propelling power of linear induction motors (LIM) mounted either in the track or on-board the vehicle. Normally each vehicle carries 3 or 4 passengers. Therefore, the vehicle is compact and light which in turn allows the PRT guide-way (track) structure to be light compared with conventional railroad systems such as conventional tramways or metro systems. Therefore, the construction cost of the PRT system is much lower than that of alternative solutions. A PRT system is friendlier to the environment, since it has less visual impact and generates low noise, and it does not produce local air pollution. Further, PRT stations can be constructed inside an existing building. On the other hand, since the headway/free distance may be kept comparably short, the traffic capacity of a PRT system is comparable with the existing traffic means such as bus and tramway.